Manual: ¿Qué haces si vas a Equestria?
by luna nueva 1499
Summary: Si logras llegar a Equestria (por alguna extraña razón), ¿Te has preguntado que harás una vez que estés allí? ¿Lograrías, por tu propia cuenta, salir de todas las situaciones que se te presenten? ¡No pienses más en ello! ¡Este práctico manual te dirá que hacer si caes en Equestria por una broma del destino! Entren y, por favor, comenten sus opiniones.


Manual: ¿Qué haces si vas a Equestria?

**(Los personajes de MLP:FIM y los elementos relacionados con la serie no me pertenecen**

Vistos los muchos fanfics de humanos que van a Equestria por motivos y causas diversas, decidí crear un manual de que hacer si alguien (de forma improbable) logra ir a Equestria, solo por si acaso no sabe que hacer frente a alguna situación. Iré por diferentes puntos para orientarme bien. ¡Empecemos!

Punto 1: ¿Donde apareces?

Es el primer punto. Si has aparecido en algún castillo de alguien importante, pobre de ti, porque tendrás que escapar de los guardias que, seguramente, lo vigilan. Si apareces en el bosque Siempre, tendrás que evitar por tu propia cuenta ser devorado por algún monstruo. Si es en medio de una ciudad, tendrás que responder a muchas preguntas. En todo caso, tendrás que escapar de alguien o algo, pero no creas que te ayudarán, a menos que seas prácticamente SuertudoMan, tendrás que arreglártelas de alguna forma para salir airoso de esta situación.

Punto 2: ¿Qué eres?

Si continuas siendo humano lo tendrás mucho más dificil para ser aceptado en cualquier ciudad o pueblo, pero con el tiempo casi seguro que te aceptarán. Si pudieron aceptar al final a Zecora en Ponyville, a ti también. Si eres un pony será más facil, pero el caso es: ¿Qué raza de pony eres? Puedes ser:

A) Un terrestre: Con esta raza tendrás acceso a poderes como grandes atributos físicos y fusión natural (poder fusionaros con los elementos de la naturaleza por propia voluntad). Pero no podrás agarrar cosas con la misma facilidad que otras razas, solo con la boca o la cola, que el más prensil que otras razas.

B) Un pegaso: Si te conviertes en pegaso podrás volar con tus alas, pisar las nubes sin caerte y controlar el clima por contacto con las mismas. Podrías agarrar cosas con las alas si las usas correctamente y gozarás de una sensación de libertad mayor que las otras razas, pero aprender a volar también tiene el riesgo de quedarte sin cara a costa de estrellarse contra el suelo.

C) Un unicornio: Con un cuerno podrás controlar tu magia interior a voluntad, lo cual es muy util llegado el momento, pero para que un unicornio produzca magia se necesita de mucha concentración y esfuerzo, pero uno se puede acostumbrar a hacer ese esfuerzo y concentración. También se posee un C.I. más intensivo que otras razas. El truco de magia más básico es la telequinesis y levitación. Otros se aprenden con tiempo y dedicación.

D) Un alicornio: Son casi todo ventajas. Tendrás los poderes de las 3 razas a sus ordenes. Pero como las únicas alicornios son las princesas, tendrás que responder a muchas preguntas y aún más si eres un macho. También tendrás que entrenar más para controlar tantos poderes.

Cabe la posibilidad de que seas un dragón o centauro, o incluso minotauro, entonces los poderes de estás razas son totalmente desconocidos para un servidor, excepto los de los dragones, si eres un dragón tendrás que tener cuidado con tu avaricia, pues tu edad física cambiará según la avaricia que tengas. También cabe la posibilidad de que te conviertas en un simple animal, con lo cual no podrás acercarte a nadie y que te entienda, excepto Fluttershy, si eres un animal seguramente estarás cuidado por ella o cuidándote solo en el bosque Siempre Libre. Si eres un animal tendrás que sobrevivir día a día, al menos hasta que encuentres una forma de convertirte en otra cosa. Podrías tener poderes o no tenerlos, en este caso depende del azar.

Punto 3: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Tu edad podría haber disminuido, aumentado o haberse quedado donde está por alguna razón. Si ha disminuido o aumentado, busca algún hechizo o alguna poción que arregle ese problema. Si no ha cambiado en nada, no tendrás problemas en este punto.

Punto 4: Empezar tu vida.

No lo olvides, el objetivo de cualquier Brony o Pegasister que se precie es Ponyville, si no estás allí tendrás que viajar por cualquier medio. Pero hay un problema que se te presentará todos y cada uno de los días: NO TIENES DINERO. Si eres un unicornio/alicornio podrás realizar algún hechizo de creación de objetos y conseguir así lo que necesites, si eres un pegaso o terrestre o cualquier otra raza no te queda más remedio que trabajar. Una vez en Ponyville y el trabajo conseguido, solo queda procurarte una casa para vivir. pero eso es bastante facil, ve al ayuntamiento y consigue casa allí. ¡Advertencia! Si continuas siendo un humano y has conseguido llegar a Ponyville tendrás que escapar, con un 50% de probabilidad, de Lyra Hearstrings, la pony unicornio obsesa de los humanos, que intentará encontrarte y hablar contigo para averiguar cosas sobre tu especie.

Punto 5: Ponis famosas.

Ya que estas en Ponyville seguro que quieres buscar y conocer a algún/a pony famoso/a (las Mane-6, Lyra, Bonbon, DJPON-3, el Doctor Whooves, Derpy, Button Mash, Octavia...), pero si los/as encuentras y empiezas a hablarles de sus gustos y secretos puede que incluso te tengan miedo. Te preguntarán como sabes todo eso y tendrás que contarles la verdad e imagino que no les gustará sentirse observados por gente en el mundo de los humanos. No puedes contarles la verdad hasta que tengas su plena confianza. Incluso podrías no contarselo nunca y permitir que sigan en su preciosa inocencia.

Punto 6: La serie de televisión.

Si al final decides contarle a algún pony sobre la serie de TV tendrás que asegurarte de que ese pony no se lo dice a nadie más y cuando se lo cuentes posiblemente no te crea hasta que se lo demuestres, puede que se sienta alagado de tener fans, pero no le gustará que sepan cosas de él/ella. Y sobre todo se volverá histérico/a cuando le cuentes lo que hay en el mundo de los humanos que en Equestria no existe: secuestros, robos, violaciones, asesinatos, diferentes guerras...A cualquier pony que le cuentes todo eso como mínimo se desmayará. ¡No cuentes cosas del mundo humano si la situación no es completamente exigente, lo digo por tu bien! Si les cuentas todo eso, creeran que tú eres igual a esos humanos y te encarcelarán.

Punto 7: Comida.

Tendrás que renunciar a la carne, eso está claro. Pero los ponis consumen muchas cosas que podrás probar, tales como el heno o flores, incluso gemas si eres un dragón. Si continuas siendo humano podrás decir no al heno y flores si no los quieres probar, se pueden comer también pasteles y dulces, además de huevos y lacteos, se sospecha que se come también pescado, pues se vio pescar una vez al padre de Rarity, pero por si acaso mejor pregunta primero, una dieta normal también incluye frutos secos, legunbres, frutas y verduras.

Punto 8: Forma de vestir.

Si eres humano llevarás ropa todo el tiempo, pero no será facil encontrar ropa para humanos. Puedes pedir a Rarity que intente hacértela, siempre que puedas pagarla. Si eres un pony no llevarás ropa casi nunca, pero en las ocasiones especiales tendrás que llevar esmoquín, un chaleco, una capa o un sombrero de cualquier tipo. Una cosa importante: Casi no hay pantalones. ¿Por qué? Porque cubren la Marca de Belleza. Los vestidos llevan falda, la cual cubre la Marca de Belleza, pero solo la llevan las yeguas.

Punto 9: Llegada a Ponyville.

Cuando llegues por primera vez a Ponyville verás que llamas la atención por ser nuevo, en algún momento verás una bola de pelo rosa con patas dirigirse a ti, esa es Pinkie Pie, la pony más fiestera de Equestria aparte de Cheese Sandwich, se empeñará en darte una buena impresión y con toda seguridad te hará una "fiesta de bienvenida al pueblo". Puedes estar o no estar en dicha fiesta, pero ten en cuenta que si no vas Pinkie se pondrá triste y todos en el pueblo te odiarán. Ante todo nunca, pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra, le digas que no quieres ser su amigo.

Punto 10: Formas alternativas de transformación.

Si eres humano, dragón, animal etc etc...y deseas convertirte en pony o viceversa, solo hay 3 seres en Equestria que pueden ayudarte: La princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y Discordia. Solo ellos tienen el poder suficiente para cambiar las razas. Solo tendrás que viajar a Canterlot, buscar el castillo donde residen las princesas y pedirles que te cambien de raza, en resumen, 3 cosas "muy faciles" (sarcasmo detectado).

Punto 11: Documentación.

La serie ofrece muchos detalles sobre la vida de los ponis, pero si estás en Equestria podrás acceder a muchos más datos, por lo cual recomiendo leer mucho para documentarse aun más. ¡Advertencia! Puede que la escritura de los ponis no sea igual a la de los humanos, por lo cual es aconsejable aprender a leer y escribir en su lengua lo antes posible.

Punto 12: Las aventuras.

Si has logrado llegar a Equestria es porque eres especial. Tarde o temprano ocurrira algo anormal. ¿Quienes son las heroinas de la serie? Las Mane-6 ¿Quien ha logrado llegar a Equestria? Tú. En el hipotético caso de que ocurra algo, tendrás que ayudar a las Mane-6. Lo que requiere una aventura siempre es:

A) Un arma: Un arma es necesaria en todos los sentidos. Si eres humano no tendrás problemas para empuñar un arma, si eres un pony terrestre la cogerás con la cola o la boca, si eres un pegaso también con la cola o la boca porque necesitarás tus alas, si eres un unicornio la cogerás con magia y si eres un alicornio podrás elegir.

B) Tus poderes: Toda aventura que se precie debe de tener un aventurero con habilidades especiales, procura entrenar para perfeccionar esas habilidades pues en algún momento tendrás que lucirte.

C) Un botiquín: Un botiquín de médico puede salvarte la vida si está bien equipado, sobre todo con vendas, esparadrapo, agua oxigenada, alcohol etílico y tiritas. Pero procura renovar el botiquín a menudo y adaptarlo a cualquier necesidad, nunca se sabe.

D) Vestimenta apropiada: Un chaleco salvavidas o unos zapatos apropiados son lo mejor que te puedes encontrar en cualquier sitio. De ellos puede depender vivir o morir. Basta con llevarlos para una emergencia.

E) Provisiones y agua: Puede o no puede haber comida en cualquier sitio, por lo cual deberás llevar provisiones y agua para emergencias. Situaciones de inanición se pueden solucionar con tus provisiones. En todo caso, más vale prevenir que curar.

Punto 13: Noviazgos.

Puede ser que en Equestria te acabes enamorando de algún pony o dragón, minotauro, centauro...Pero si eres humano eso sería zoofilia. Si eres pony podrás tener todo tipo de noviazgos y relaciones, pero solo si te enamoras de verdad.

Punto 14: El dinero y el trabajo.

No puedes pagar cosas con dinero de tu mundo o pensarán que les quieres timar. Tienes que pagar con Bits, que son las monedas de Equestria. El trabajo que más dinero proporciona y es más facil es haciendo pasteles en SugarCube Corner. También podrías trabajar en Sweet Apple Acress, la granja familiar de Applejack, pero el trabajo allí es duro y te tienes que levantar según salga el sol por la mañana, si eres un pegaso puedes pedir trabajo moviendo nubes y controlando el clima con los demás pegasos, pero también tendrás que levantarte temprano y ejercitar mucho las alas, pues volarás la mayor parte del tiempo. En resumen, muchos trabajos y muchas opciones, elije bien o seguro que te arrepentirás.

Punto 15: Hechizos de alto nivel.

Cabe la posibilidad de que seas un unicornio o alicornio de alto nivel, por lo cual tendrás que comprar libros de magia para unicornios o alicornios de alto nivel. Claro que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, tendrás que ser muy responsables con tales hechizos.

Punto 16: El castillo de las hermanas reales.

El antiguo castillo de Celestia y Luna, en el centro del bosque Everfree, es una fuente de conocimiento de la vida de los ponis y de poderosos hechizos de cualquier clase. Más concretamente podrás encontrar todo eso en cualquier estantería del castillo, pero ¡Cuidado! El castillo tiene como guardian a un puente colgante muy peligroso. Además, el castillo tiene muchas trampas y pasadizos diferentes, de forma que ten cuidado.

Punto 17: Videojuegos.

En Equestria existen los videojuegos, pero no a los que estamos acostumbrados. Si eres gamer, los mejores rivales para jugar a videojuegos son Button Mash y (se rumorea) la princesa Luna. Nunca ha habido videojuegos como el Assassins Creed o el Call of Duty, de modo que evita hablar de ellos.

Punto 18 y último punto: Fan-fics.

Si has llevado algún dispositivo a Equestria con el cual se pueda entrar en Internet nunca jamás muestres fanfics de MLP:FIM a los ponis. Se sentirían ofendidos de que escriban sobre ellos sin su consentimiento, por no hablar de que muchos fanfics contienen lemon (sexo) y gore (sangre y violencia). ¡Nunca muestres los fanfics allí si no quieres poner toda Equestria contra los escritores!

FIN

**Y aquí termina mi One-Shot/Manual de que hacer si logras ir a Equestria. Espero que os haya gustado y que os sea de utilidad si alguno logra ir al mundo de Equestria. ¡Se despide para veros en otro fic Luna Nueva 1499!**


End file.
